Misfortune.gb
Misfortune (Nota:"Desgraça", em tradução literal) é um pouco conhecido jogo para o GameBoy original. Para aqueles que o conhecem e já jogaram, é considerado um dos jogos mais assustadores já feitos.Estória/Conceito O jogo gira em torno do que parece ser um garotinho que encontra um ser maligno em um prédio gótico estranho. O ser nunca diz seu nome, mas é fortemente implicado que ele é o Demônio. Depois de encontrar a criatura, uma caixa de diálogo aparece com o texto "Eu existo em meio ao tecido da realidade. Você quer me desafiar?" Isso é seguido por uma escolha entre SIM ou NÃO. Se o jogador selecionar SIM, o ser responde "Então, vamos começar." Jogabilidade O jogador é então transportado para uma série de quartos, cada um cheio de enigmas, chaves, portas trancadas e armadilhas. O objetvo do jogador é sobreviver a cada quarto chegando às escadas que levam ao quarto seguinte, ou resolvendo outro tipo de quebra-cabeça. Isso pode ser uma charada ou outra coisa, como escolher a porta certa. Um bom exemplo é o nível em que quatro pequenas cabines são mostradas na tela e a caixa de diálogo aparece: "Escolha errado e desgraça recairá sobre aqueles que você ama. Você está pronto pra jogar?" Se o jogador cometer algum erro ou escolher uma saída errada, a tela cortará para preto por um segundo antes de mostrar uma tela em melhor resolução do demônio com uma caixa de diálogo abaixo dele que diz "EU SOU DEUS AQUI" em uma grafia sangrenta, possivelmente sendo a inspiração de Creepypastas famosas como o tão conhecido Sonic.exe. Efeitos colaterais Algumas pessoas que perderam nesse jogo repentinamente começaram a sofrer de depressão e houveram vários casos nos quais pessoas cometeram suicídio após jogar o jogo. Outras ficaram fisicamente doentes. No entanto, se eles conseguissem vencer todos os desafios, seguiriam com suas vidas normais, sem qualquer mudança. Também, se o jogador cometesse um erro, mas desligasse o GameBoy antes da tela de Game Over aparecer, ele não sofreria nada. Aparentemente, ver a tela de Game Over era que causava os problemas. Isso fez as poucas pessoas que conheciam o jogo se perguntassem por quê, exatamente perder o jogo causava efeitos tão drásticos nas pessoas. A resposta era a música. A música De uma maneira geral, a música de Misfortune é bem madura, e apesar de estar limitada ao banco sonoro de 8 bits do GameBoy, a música é bem sombria e perturbadora, no mínimo. No entanto, a tela de Game Over é acompanhada por uma música especialmente perturbadora e desarmônica, e acredita-se que seja ela a causadora da "desgraça" do jogador. Ela consiste em tons profundos de zumbido e uma melodia muito estranha, e o som geral da música é formado por ondas sonoras que danificam o cérebro. Raridade Algumas pessoas que já ouviram falar de Misfortune, mas nunca o jogaram realmente, perguntaram como elas podem ter uma cópia do jogo em suas mãos, e o porquê de nunca ter se ouvido falar dele (ao menos a maioria). Aparentemente a pesquisa online não deu muito resultado, e tudo que existe são gravações da música do jogo e alguns screenshots. Nem mesmo uma cópia do ROM está disponível via qualquer site de ROMs. Se você está imaginando onde você pode conseguir uma cópia... se você é um colecionador hardcore de cartuchos de GameBoy ou até de ROMs, há uma grande chance de que você já o tenha. Se você já procurou em toda a sua coleção de cartuchos clássicos de GameBoy e tem certeza de que ele não está lá, eu sugiro que procure de novo. Não vendo o que tem nos cartuchos por fora, mas por dentro. Misfortune nunca foi lançado em seu próprio cartucho. E algumas pessoas notaram que muitos sprites e testuras usadas em Misfortune foram retirados de outros jogos de jogabilidade semelhante. Algumas pessoas que jogaram ROMs de GameBoy perceberam algo sobre certos jogos que não fazia sentido. Em alguns jogos, principalmente jogos como Zelda e Pokémon, as pessoas descobriram glitches e às vezes uma certa sequência de eventos e escolhas os levavam a Misfortune. Onde está escondido Infelizmente há muito pouca informação sobre isso na internet, possivelmente por causa da quantidade reduzida de pessoas que realmente sabe sobre o jogo, provavelmente por causa da dificuldade em encontrá-lo. Mas você não deve perder suas esperanças. Pode até não haver muito sobre o jogo, mas você encontrará algo se for suficientemente a fundo. Não espere encontrar informações sobre ele logo no início de sua pesquisa. Uma coisa que parece certa, porém, é que o jogo parece estar dentro de ROMs assim como nos cartuchos. É incerto quantos jogos para GameBoy contêm Misfortune, mas alguns dos jogos conhecidos estão listados a seguir. - Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - Pokémon: Red - Spud's Adventure - Puchi Carat - Atelier Marie (JP) Notas finais A única questão que permanece é o porquê de Misfortune estar escondido, e não só escondido, mas em tantos jogos diferentes que não parecem ter qualquer conexão um com o outro. Alguns rumores têm circulado, dizendo que, por causa da natureza perturbadora do jogo e da "maldição" que atinge as pessoas que perdem nele, seu lançamento jamais foi permitido e talvez isso tenha levado a Nintendo a escondê-lo em outros títulos, mas isso é muito improvável, já que a Nintendo tem regras muito rígidas sobre o que é certo e o que é errado. E é impossível eles terem permitido que um jogo como esse fosse incorporado em seus títulos populares em segredo. Muito embora nunca foi esclarecido como acessar esse jogo ou o porquê dele estar ali, ele ainda é considerado o jogo mais assustador que existe pelas poucas pessoas no mundo que o descobriram. Imagens do jogo: Category:Games Category:Perturbador Category:Perturbadores Category:Episódio perdido